KNS Side Stories Season 1
The following KNS side story episodes are the following within this season starting at the end of the main KNS Season 1 series: Between Season 1 & 2 *Maniac Mansion~KNS Style (Game)** *Mac Daddy~KNS Style (Fosters) *Miss Yukari~KNS Style (Azumanga Daioh)** *Friendship is Magic~KNS Style (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The Greatest~KNS Style (Wander Over Yonder)** *Legend of the Seven Stars~KNS Style (Game) *Kirby's Adventure~KNS Style (Game) *Cover-Toon (Simpsons) *The Telltale Statue (Simpsons) *Didgie (South Park) *Super Mario Sunshine~KNS Style (Game) *The Incredibles~KNS Style (Movie) *The Incredibles 2~KNS Style (Movie) *Mr. Scatterbrain Gets Busted (Simpsons)** *Osaka's Day~KNS Style (Azumanga Daioh)** *There's No Time for Love, Mr. Bump (Peanuts)** *Hell is Other Droids (Futurama)** *Paper Mario~KNS Style (Game) *Nyamo~KNS Style (Azumanga Daioh) *Super Mario Galaxy~KNS Style (Game) *Draaaaaaken! (Fosters) *Gray Widower (Simpsons)** *The Fruits of Wrath (Simpsons)** *Ratatouille~KNS Style (Movie)** *Great Mouse Detective~KNS Style (Movie)** *The Party Animal~KNS Style (Wander Over Yonder)** *Stinkoman and the Magic Capsule of Power (Fosters) *Pool, Pool, Pool~KNS Style (Azumanga Daioh) *Secret of Monkey Island~KNS Style (Game) *The Brain (Spongebob)** *Summer Break~KNS Style (Azumanga Daioh) *SBemail: Stunt Double~KNS Style (Homestar)** *SBemail: Dangeresque 3~KNS Style (Homestar)** *Cape Danger (Simpsons)** *First Day~KNS Style (Regular Show)** *Mr. Stubborn Gets an Anal Probe (South Park)** *Superstar Saga~KNS Style (Game) *Bowser's Minions~KNS Style (Game) *Sports Fest~KNS Style (Azumanga Daioh) *Jack the Daredevil (Simpsons)** *Terror Tales of the Park~KNS Style (Regular Show)** *Billy and Mandy's Jacked Up Halloween~KNS Style (Billy & Mandy)** *Culture Fest~KNS Style (Azumanga Daioh) *Appreciation Day~KNS Style (Regular Show) *A Furry Built for Two (Futurama)** *Slushball Effect (Spongebob) *Partners in Time~KNS Style (Game) *Mr. Muky the Christmas Goo (South Park)** *Happy Dethemberween~KNS Style (Homestar)** *A Mislead Claus (Fosters) *Operation NAUGHTY~KNS Style (KND)** *New Year's Dream Special~KNS Style (Azumanga Daioh) *Super Mario Galaxy 2~KNS Style (Game) *He's Your The Cheat, Strongly Brown (Peanuts) *Tidus' Step-Cousin (Family Guy) *Homestar Ruiner~KNS Style (Game)** *Labyrinth~KNS Style (Movie) *Strong Badia the Free~KNS Style (Game)** *Pokemon Bug Catching (Spongebob)** *Danni Dies (South Park)** *Puffy Kitties Take a Bath (Spongebob) *Grilled Cheese Deluxe~KNS Style (Regular Show) *Song of the South~KNS Style (Movie)** *Kirby 64~KNS Style (Game) *Lita's Fear of Flying (Simpsons)** *The Mask~KNS Style (Courage) *The Duck Brothers~KNS Style (Courage) *Cajun Granny Stew~KNS Style (Courage) *The Fog of Courage~KNS Style (Courage)** *Tower of Zalost~KNS Style (Courage) *The Thousand Year Door~KNS Style (Game) *Miss Sakaki~KNS Style (Azumanga Daioh) *Go Goo Go~KNS Style (Fosters) *Portal~KNS Style (Game)** *Pilot~KNS Style (Rick & Morty) *The Very Late Morty Smith (Futurama) *Rick Potion #9~KNS Style (Rick & Morty) *Night at the Museum~KNS Style (Movie) *The Zim Who Came to Be Dinner (Simpsons)** *Dreamland 2.0 (American Dad)** *Kubo and the Two Strings~KNS Style (Movie) *Bowser's Inside Story~KNS Style (Game) *Bowser Jr.'s Journey~KNS Style (Game) *More Smarter~KNS Style (Regular Show)** *There's No Disgrace Like Homestar (Simpsons)** *The Old Man and the Snake (Simpsons)** *Baddest of the Bands~KNS Style (Game)** *Team Spicer vs the 18th Amendment (Simpsons)** *Worlds Collide~KNS Style (Megaman/Sonic Comic) During Ch 8 *Dangeresque 3~KNS Style (Game)** *8-Bit is Enough~KNS Style: Extended/Revamped Edition (Game)** Between Ch 8 & Mov 2 *Strong Bad and the Cold Ones Factory (Futurama)** *Keeper of the Reaper~KNS Style (Billy & Mandy)** *Das Underworld Subway (Hey Arnold)* *Just Set Up the Chairs~KNS Style (Regular Show) *TSTV (Family Guy)** *Talent Shock (Spongebob) *Littles (South Park)** *Sbemail: Date~KNS Style (Homestar)** *Digital Keeper (South Park)** *A Few Bad Neighbors (Simpsons)** *My Mom~KNS Style (Regular Show)** *Flea Capades (South Park) *Life on the Quick Lane (Simpsons)** *Last Temptation of Danny Fenton (Simpsons)** *Gene Burrows Roberts (Simpsons)** *'Ello Gov'nor~KNS Style (Regular Show)** *Mr. Messy Goes Nanners (South Park) *Jimmy Neutron's Rival (Simpsons) *Sbemail: Caffeine~KNS Style (Homestar) *Something Reeks (Spongebob) *Oh In-Law, Where Art Thou? (Simpsons)** *Love's Labours Lost in Sea (Futurama)** *Cat Videos~KNS Style (Regular Show) *The Ruler's New Joe (Rocko) *I Third That Emotion (Futurama)** *Prehistoric Ice Dude (South Park) *The Power~KNS Style (Regular Show) *Mouser Wallows and Rigby's Swallows (Family Guy)** *Miss Helpful's Texas (Spongebob)** *Fang and Nail (Rocko) *Bolt~KNS Style (Movie) *Rio~KNS Style (Movie) *Driving School (Spongebob) *Tommy vs Vlad (South Park)** *Flamed and Confused (Simpsons)** *Muscle Woman~KNS Style (Regular Show) *Piano Classes (Cow & Chicken) *Pal Hotaru (Family Guy) *Capt. Wheez Pirate (Cow & Chicken)** *Rodent is Dead (Rocko)** *Think Positive~KNS Style (Regular Show) *Free Moby Dick (South Park) *Jack-Roids (Family Guy) *Justin Lawson Must Die! (South Park)** *Make Love, Not Monsters (South Park)** *Gene Burrows' Last Gleaming (Simpsons)** *Rini Gets a Donphan (Simpsons)** *Rika on Ice (Simpsons)** *You're in Love, Ami Brown (Peanuts)* *Fruit of Troy (Simpsons)** *One Karp, Two Karp, Magikarp, Blue Karp (Season Finale) Category:Episode Guide Category:Kouja no Senshi Category:Information Lists Category:Schedule